


Ace has a poly panic (is that even a thing?)

by CharlieRhees



Series: Gorillaz Fics [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, this story was good but then I forgot how to end it well enough to be good the whole way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: just as the title says.





	Ace has a poly panic (is that even a thing?)

Ace had known Murdoc for years, long enough to be certain he was in love with him and that he cared about the other's happiness. So when he had joined Gorillaz as their replacement bassist while Murdoc was in prison and inevitably also fell in love with 2D, he tried his best to ignore it. It was well known to the group, and now him, that Murdoc and 2D were dating. Ace didn’t want to make a move on Murdoc's boyfriend, whether Murdoc was in prison or not.

 

In the 9 months that Murdoc had been in prison, Ace had been progressively feeling more and more disgusted at himself. How could he love two people at once? He was starting to think he was a bad person. When he was younger, people had told him he wouldn’t amount to anything except for being bad. He hated that he had started to believe them after so many years.

 

“Hey, are you okay, Ace?” Noodle asked, jumping onto the couch next to Ace. “You look more stressed than Stu right now.”

 

“I’m fine,” Ace thought about it for a second before he turned towards Noodle abruptly. “I can tell you anything, right?”

 

“Of course,” Noodle nodded. 

 

“I think I’m a bad person,” Ace spoke, looking down at the pieces of string that had come loose from the stitches in the couch. He picked at it as he felt his heart beat hard in his chest. 

 

“Why do you think that?” Noodle enquired, watching as the other nervously pulled the thread loose from the couch. 

 

“I’m in love with two people, how am I not a bad person?” Ace could tell he was getting emotional so he continued to look down so he could hide his face from the younger girl beside him. 

 

“So?” Ace shot his head up and gave her a surprised look.

 

“That’s called being polyamorous. There’s nothing wrong with that and many people are like you. You are not alone,” When Ace didn’t seem to feel any better, she continued. “Is this because you like Stu and Murdoc?” 

 

“How do you know?” Noodle raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“I know a lot of things,” She chuckled. “So is that why?”

 

Ace nodded.

 

“Murdoc is coming back from prison tomorrow, why don’t you talk to them both about it?” Noodle suggested, smiling softly as Ace looked hesitant about agreeing. 

 

“I don’t particularly want both of my friends to hate me,” Ace grumbled, although Noodle could tell it was because he was scared and not angry. 

 

“They may not feel the same way, but they would never hate you for something you can’t control,” Noodle spoke, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Are you sure?” Noodle nodded and Ace sighed. “I’ll think about it once Murdoc is back tomorrow.”

 

“Take as long as you need, Just don’t let the reason you don’t do it be that you’re poly,” Noodle chuckled, tightening her hold on his shoulder with a small smile that Ace finally returned. “I believe in you.” 

 

Noodle stood to her feet and left the living room. Ace knew that Noodle was right, but he was still terrified of the possible outcomes that could occur when he went through with it. 

 

He stayed on the couch for a while longer, turning on the tv for some background noise. His thoughts were all over the place and he wasn't certain whether he was even finishing any thoughts or just jumping from one thought to another. 

 

"What are you watching?" Ace looked up.

 

"Huh?" 2D chuckled and sat where Noodle had been prior, getting himself comfortable. 

 

"On TV," 2D explained, looking towards the screen to try and figure out what the other was watching. 

 

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention," Ace spoke, watching 2D as he gleefully watched what was on TV.

 

It was weird sitting next to the person he loved, knowing he couldn't say anything in fear of them either hating him or finding him disgusting. He could feel his heart beat faster in both fear and nerves from being so close to Stu. 

 

Ace mumbled a half-hearted excuse, that was met with a hum before he stood up and quickly walked to the bathroom. 

 

He rushed to the sink after locking the door, splashing some water on his face. How the hell was he going to face both Murdoc and 2D when he could barely be in the same room with only one of them? He was so screwed. 

 

The rest of the day went slower than he had hoped, but soon it was time to go to bed and Ace was turning and turning trying to fall asleep. However, there was something that was keeping him up. 

 

Murdoc would be coming home the next day. 

 

Eventually, Ace had found himself passing out from exhaustion and soon enough he was waking up to the light flooding in from the curtains. He groaned and got up from his bed, yawning before making his way towards the bathroom down the hall from Murdoc's room where he had been staying for his stay. 

 

He went through his morning routine and made his way downstairs, already smelling the pancakes that were being made. As he made his way closer, he realized it was Russel who was cooking on the stove. He nodded in greeting when Russel turned to face him for a split second. 

 

Noodle was sitting at the dining table, a small DS on the table as she pressed a few buttons. She acknowledged him with a ‘good morning’ without looking up from her game and he gave his own greeting back as he sat next to her. 

 

The last to come down was 2D and he looked like he hadn’t slept at all. Ace couldn’t really blame him though. If it hadn’t been for him passing out, he would’ve been just like 2D. 

 

“No offense, dude, but you look like shit,” Russel spoke up from the kitchen as he saw the state that 2D was in. 

 

“I didn’t get much sleep,” 2D confessed, dropping himself onto the chair opposite Ace and placing his head in his arms with a loud yawn. 

 

“You look like you haven’t slept at all,” Ace spoke, chin leaning on his palm with a worried look on his face. The only response he got was a low groan from the other.

 

“Arms and head off the table,” Russel spoke, balancing 3 plates on his arms. 2D groggily sat up, taking his arms off the table as Russel started to place the plates down carefully. Ace did the same as his plate was placed down in front of him.

 

“Thanks, Russ,” Russel nodded in acknowledgment and went to get his own plate before sitting down next to 2D. 

 

"When is Murdoc coming back?" Russel asked and Noodle finally looked up from her DS. 

 

"He didn't specify what time, he just said sometime today. He's not even replying to my messages anymore," she grumbled. 

 

_ Of course, that was such a Murdoc thing to do _ , Ace thought to himself.

 

When they were done with their breakfast, 2D left to go back to his room and Russel went to the studio to work on some beats. That left Axe and Noodle. Ace was aware that Noodle was only staying down so she could give Murdoc a piece of her mind when he came back, but it was nice to have someone else there while he waited. 

 

"Are you doing any better today?" Noodle asked, not really looking up to meet his eyes. 

 

"A little," Ace replied, not really feeling that good but not wanting to worry Noodle over it again. He had already spewed his guts out to the girl the night before and he didn't want to burden her with more of them. 

 

The conversation died down after that and Ace spent his time watching Noodle play her game. He couldn't really tell what she was playing, but it was really interesting and soon enough there was a sound of a car pulling up to their house. 

 

"That must be him," Noodle spoke, saving her game and getting to her feet. "Get ready, that pick is not one for knocking." 

 

As soon as she had gotten her words out, the door being kicked open scared Ace. He looked over and saw a smiling Murdoc. There was a groan from Noodle next to him before he saw a blur of motion next to him. He watched as Noodle tackled and punched Murdoc straight in the face.

 

"That's for making me go on a dangerous journey and then not bothering to reply to my texts," She grumbled as Murdoc raised a hand to his injured face.

 

"I guess I deserved that one," As Ace heard Murdoc's voice after so long, he found himself nearly smiling and laughing in joy. "Now get off me, I need to find Stu."

 

"He's in his room," Noodle got herself off of the elder and made her way back to her game, flashing Ace and cheeky smile as she did so. 

 

"Aaah, Acey, how have you been?" Murdoc spoke, realizing that Ace was in the room with them. Ace didn't get up from his chair as Murdoc made his way towards him. Mostly that was because he wasn't sure if his legs would hold out if he were to stand in Murdoc's presence at that precise moment in time. But he would never admit that if anyone had asked. 

 

"I'm good, been looking after your band like you asked," Ace felt his heart beat harder at the huge smile that Murdoc sent his way at his words. 

 

"Thanks, man," Ace suddenly remembered something else and his eyes widened slightly. 

 

"I hope you don't mind that I was using your room while I stayed here," Ace looked sheepishly down at the floor as he continued. "You guys don't have a guest room and it was the only empty room."

 

"That's fine, I should be the one asking if you didn't mind. My room is a mess," Murdoc chuckled and Ace was so happy that he was hearing the others laugh so much that day. 

 

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, you should see the mess in our hideout back when my gang was starting out,” Ace chuckled, his heartwarming when Murdoc joined in. “You should go see Stu.”

 

Murdoc nodded, clapping a hand on Aces’ shoulder before moving to make his way upstairs. As Murdoc got further away, Ace let out a long breath that he had been holding in when Murdoc had touched his shoulder. 

 

“You are a mess,” Noodle spoke, chuckling slightly as Ace tried to slap her arm, but Noodle moved away at the last second. 

 

“I know I am,” Ace chuckled along. “It’s not like I can help it.”

 

Ace could hear Murdoc and 2D talking upstairs and he smiled softly. He loved the way that the two had gone from being at each other’s throats to finally being civilized and now they were dating. He was so proud of the progress that Murdoc had made to become a better person. 

 

“Lunch is soon, maybe I’ll talk to them after we eat,” Noodle hummed in response, but Ace knew that she was happy for him if the smile on her face had anything to do with it. 

 

Lunch came faster than he thought as he had gone to the living room to watch some tv to pass the time. He heard Russel make his way downstairs and he stood up from his comfortable position on the couch. 

 

“You making lunch?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe of the living room. 

 

“Yeah, Noodle cooked yesterday and I don’t trust Murdoc or Stu with cooking anything that won’t kill us,” Ace chuckled, already knowing that Murdoc was not the best cook. 

 

“I could help if you want,” Ace suggested, already pulling up his sleeves as he made his way to the kitchen to wash his hands. 

 

“Are you sure?” Ace nodded, turning on the tap and placing his hands under the water spray. 

 

“What are you thinking of making?” Ace asked, going over to the drawers to get a towel to dry his hands. 

 

While both Russel and Ace were cooking lunch, Murdoc and 2D were having a nice old chat in 2D’s room. 

 

“What were your thoughts on Ace?” Murdoc asked as he carded a hand through 2D’s hair as the other leaned back onto his chest as they laid on the bed. 

 

“He’s cute,” 2D spoke, smiling to himself. When Murdoc had been sent to prison he had left a note saying that he should call a man by the name of Ace to replace him for now and also that Ace was a handsome man. When 2D had seen Ace, he had to agree with Murdoc. 

 

“Would you date him?” Maybe people would see that as someone being jealous and scared that their significant other would leave them for someone else, but to them, it was perfectly normal. They were always open to adding someone like Ace into their relationship and since Murdoc had had a crush on Ace since they had met years before, it was the most obvious decision for them. 

 

“Yeah, but could you even be sure that he would like someone like me?” 2D asked, going sad slightly at the thought that Ace wouldn’t want to be with him. 

 

“I saw the way that he looked when he mentioned you, he’s head over heels,” Murdoc reassured, leaning down to kiss 2D’s temple. 

 

“He’s head over heels for you too,” 2D added. “Whenever you were brought up, I could see it on his face.” 

 

They looked up towards the door as their names were called. 

 

“I guess lunch is ready,” 

 

Ace watched as Murdoc and 2D walked down the stairs, Murdoc leading 2D down in case the other tripped or something. The two sat down by the table and dug into their food. 

 

Every minute that passed, and the food was slowly being eaten, Ace could feel himself become more nervous at the thought of talking to Murdoc and 2D. 

  
  


When Russel when to do the dishes, Ace walked up to Murdoc and 2D, stopping them before the two went back to 2D's room.

 

"Can I talk to you two?" He asked, visibly nervous. Murdoc and 2D nodded and the three made their way towards 2D's room. 

 

"So what is it you want to talk about?" 2D asked as they got into the room. 

 

"Can I sit down first?" 2D nodded and went to sit down between Murdoc and 2D who were already sitting on the bed. “You have to promise you won’t hate me no matter what I say.”

 

“Of course,” Murdoc spoke up for the first time that conversation. Ace appreciated the smile the other sent his way as well. 2D nodded along with his own smile. 

 

Ace had to take a deep breath and calm his nerves before he could start talking again. 

 

“I’m just going to go out with it,“ Ace spoke, taking a deep breath. “I’ve fallen in love with both of you.” 

 

However, he didn’t give Murdoc and 2D time to respond or react before he was talking again. 

 

“I know that’s weird and Noodle told me it was being polyamorous, but I know not everyone is okay with it and-”

 

“ACE!” 2D interrupted with a chuckle as he looked over at Murdoc who was holding back his own chuckle. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“We know, and we love you too,” there was a nod from Murdoc when Ace looked over at him. 

 

“Really?” Another nod and he let out a sigh. 

 

“I really thought you’d hate me,” Ace laughed, leaning heavily on 2D who rubbed at his back. 

 

“We could never hate you.”

 

“We were just talking about you before lunch as well,” Murdoc joined, not really joining in with the affectionate hug, but still placing his hand on Ace’s back. Ace knew that Murdoc wasn’t much of an affectionate guy and he was okay with that. 

 

“All good things I hope,” Ace joked, placing a small kiss on 2D’s neck in thanks for the comfort that the other was giving him. “So what now?”

 

“Whatever you want,” 2D spoke up, an encouraging look in his eyes. “If you want to go forward with the obvious, then we can, but if you don’t we won’t hate you.”

 

“I want to date you two,” Ace spoke plainly, not really surprising either men beside him. A smile was given by both men before he was pulled down onto the bed and two pairs of arms were thrown around him. Ace relaxed into the hold and sighed. This was really the best day of his life. 

  
  



End file.
